onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
Thousand Sunny
|image = Thousand Sunny Infobox.png}}Thousand Sunny '' adalah kapal kedua dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, dibangun setelah Going Merry dihancurkan. Ini adalah jenis kapal brig sloop yang dirancang dan dibangun oleh Franky dengan bantuan dari Yokozuna, Iceburg, dan sisanya Galley-La mandor yang termasuk di antara pembuat kapal terbaik di dunia. Dibangun dari Kayu Adam, ini adalah kapal yang luar biasa dari keahlian terbaik setidaknya dua kali lipat ukuran Going Merry. Fitur-fiturnya termasuk hampir semua berbagai permintaan Topi Jerami sebelum tiba di Water 7. Desain dan Penampilan Kapal Thousand Sunny adalah brig sloop, sejenis kapal yang mengandalkan keterampilan navigatornya. Kapal memiliki halaman di geladaknya, lengkap dengan ayunan dan luncuran, serta menara observasi untuk sarang gagak. Tiang besar memberikan kemampuan manuver yang ekstrim bagi kapal. Seperti Going Merry, boneka itu adalah kepala binatang, khususnya singa dengan surai yang bergaya. Karena ambiguitas surai itu, singa dikira sebagai bunga matahari dan matahari selama pembangunan kapal, membuat Franky frustrasi. Kapal itu memiliki enam belas meriam: tujuh meriam tradisional di setiap sisi kapal dan dua meriam udara khusus — Meriam Gaon di kepala boneka dan astern meriam Coup de Burst. Dengan masuknya Jinbe, seorang Juru Mudi yang ulung, Thousand Sunny adalah kapal yang bagus. Dalam Volume 46 dari manga, satu set lengkap cetak biru dari Thousand Sunny diberikan dengan cara yang sama seperti Going Merry's. Ada juga iklan khusus 11th movie, di mana Sunny diperkenalkan oleh Topi Jerami. Boneka, Helm, dan Jangkar thumb|210px|Kepala boneka, helm, dan jangkar Thousand Sunny. Sosok Thosand Sunny adalah wajah singa besar dengan dua tulang bersilang di belakangnya dengan cara Jolly Roger. Mulut boneka dapat terbuka untuk mengungkapkan Cannon Gaon untuk serangan frontal, dan surai singa dapat berputar seperti baling-baling untuk memindahkan kapal ke belakang jika diperlukan. Helm The Thousand Sunny terletak di bagian depan kapal. Berbeda dengan roda kemudi konvensional yang ditemukan di kapal layar tradisional, posisi roda kemudi Sunny menyerupai yang ditemukan di kapal modern. Kontrol untuk Soldier Dock System terletak di setir itu sendiri. Sebuah tombol memungkinkan seseorang untuk memilih kompartemen mana yang akan ditempatkan pada bukaan di sisi kapal, dan sebuah tuas yang terletak di sebelah kemudi kemudian dapat digunakan untuk membuka kompartemen. Tuas tidak hanya mengoperasikan kompartemen untuk Soldier Dock System, tetapi juga berfungsi sebagai tuas yang menginisiasi Coup de Burst. Di anime, tuas ditampilkan digunakan untuk membangun energi cola di Ruang Energi, dan setelah selesai, pengguna di kemudi menarik tuas untuk mengaktifkan Coup de Burst. Bangku terletak di dekat setir. Sunny juga memiliki Log Pose bawaan, yang terletak di pilar logam dengan ketinggian sedang yang berdiri tepat di belakang kemudi kapal. Setelah mencapai Dunia Baru, mereka memperbarui Log Pose besar ke versi Dunia Baru yang sesuai, yang mirip dengan pose log baru Nami, dengan tiga jarum dipasang bukan hanya satu. Jangkar Seribu Cerah diposisikan di setiap sisi depan kapal dan menyerupai cakar singa besar, masing-masing dengan tiga jari. Tali yang digunakan untuk menaikkan dan menurunkannya disimpan di dalam cincin logam yang diposisikan di belakang boneka. Setelah timeskip, Franky memasang lampu sorot di mata boneka singa. Baru-baru ini, boneka itu menunjukkan beberapa ekspresi antropomorfis, seperti yang dilakukan Going Merry. Singa membuat wajah pusing di manga ketika Topi Jerami terperangkap dalam White Strom dan, di anime, wajah panik ketika mereka dikelilingi oleh Raja Laut saat turun ke Pulau Ikan-Man, dan lagi, ketika kapal terbakar karena Luffy lupa mematikan kompor, dan selama kekacauan berikutnya, boneka itu mulai berkeringat. Saat tiba di Wano Country, wajahnya panik ketika Luffy menyuarakan niatnya untuk meninggalkannya. Tempat Pria dan Wanita Perempat pria terletak di lantai pertama kedepan kapal, sementara perempat wanita terletak di atas mereka di lantai dua. Tempat tinggal pria dapat dimasukkan dari salah satu pintu di lantai pertama. Di tengah ruangan ada kotatsu jenis "horigotatsu", pengaturan perapian tradisional Jepang, lengkap dengan meja cekung dan sofa rendah. Dari langit-langit yang ditangguhkan seperti tempat tidur gantung kayu ada tiga ranjang bertingkat, tempat tidur lelaki itu. Di belakang ranjang-ranjang ini, di belakang ruangan, ada enam loker tempat para lelaki dapat menyimpan pakaian mereka. Diposting di dinding ruangan adalah koleksi poster buronan pria; Namun, karena masalah yang sedang berlangsung dengan difoto dengan benar, poster Sanji tidak disertakan. Sebuah pintu palka di ruang khusus pria mengarah ke ruang penyimpanan di bawah geladak. Tempat tinggal wanita dapat dimasuki melalui pintu di lantai dua. Berbeda dengan tempat pria, yang terlihat lebih khas untuk sebuah kapal, tempat wanita lebih menyerupai kamar tidur yang biasanya orang lihat di darat. Ini berisi dua tempat tidur, rak buku, lemari empat pintu, meja rias dengan cermin, dan beberapa sofa yang nyaman, antara lain. Peti harta karun milik Nami dapat ditemukan di belakang tempat tidur. Sejak timeskip, dua tempat tidur telah digantikan oleh tempat tidur berukuran raja. Di pintu masuk ke setiap kamar adalah kamar kecil. Kamar di pintu masuk tempat tinggal pria adalah pengaturan kamar mandi rumah tangga yang khas. Ini berisi wastafel biasa dan beberapa sikat gigi. Satu-satunya fitur unik lainnya di ruangan ini adalah bel untuk membangunkan semua orang jika terjadi keadaan darurat atau situasi penting lainnya. Kamar kecil di dekat pintu masuk tempat tinggal wanita agak lebih rumit. Ini berisi lemari di mana anggur dan satu set teh dapat disimpan. Sementara air dingin dan segar untuk kedua kamar mandi disediakan oleh pompa dan filter internal, air panas untuk perangkat teh harus diambil dari dapur. Ada juga pintu ke kanan di setiap kamar tidur yang mengarah ke ruang sempit yang berisi meriam. Di depan kamar-kamar ini, di dek beranda, ada pintu palka menuju ke ruangan tempat Sistem Dok Tentara disimpan. Toilet terletak di luar, di bawah tangga yang melingkari ruang depan. Dapur, Ruang Makan, dan Ruang sakit pada kapal Dapur, ruang makan, dan teluk sakit terletak di lantai dua dekat buritan kapal. Dapur gabungan dan ruang makan kapal menyerupai sebuah restoran, dengan dua area dipisahkan oleh sebuah bar. Dapur memiliki peralatan pengaturan dan memasak yang profesional, termasuk oven raksasa yang dapat memanggang apa saja dan lemari es raksasa dengan kunci, sesuatu yang diminta Sanji berkali-kali untuk menghentikan orang (terutama Luffy) dari mencuri makanan. Kunci lemari es diamankan dengan kode empat angka, "7326", yang hanya diketahui oleh Sanji, Nami, dan Robin. Kode adalah kombinasi dari nama mereka. 7 dan 3 dapat diucapkan sebagai "na" dan "mi" masing-masing dalam bahasa Jepang dan dengan demikian merujuk ke Nami. Demikian juga, 2 dan 6 dapat diucapkan sebagai masing-masing "ni" dan "ro" dan dengan demikian merujuk pada dua suku kata pertama dari nama lengkap Nico Robin. 3 dan 2 juga dapat diucapkan sebagai "san" dan "ji" dan dengan demikian merujuk ke Sanji. Sebuah dapur yang digunakan untuk menyimpan barang kering dapat diakses dengan pintu yang berdekatan dengan kulkas dan pintu di luar; untuk mencegah Luffy menyerbu persediaan di sini, hanya bahan makanan mentah yang belum diproses disimpan di dalam. Di sebelah dapur adalah tiang utama kapal; dibangun di dalamnya adalah lift makanan yang dapat digunakan untuk mengirimkan makanan ke bar akuarium di bawah ini. Area ini juga berisi tangga yang mengarah ke pintu palka yang memberikan akses ke dek observasi di atas. A Den Den Mushi juga dapat ditemukan di dekat sofa di ruang makan. Berbeda dengan Going Merry, Thousand Sunny memiliki teluk yang sakit. Itu dapat diakses dari ruang makan dan di luar kapal. Ruangan itu berisi berbagai perlengkapan dan perabotan medis, termasuk meja, tempat tidur, dan kursi putar favorit Chopper. Biasanya digunakan untuk mengobati luka yang mungkin diterima Topi Jerami. Ketika tidak digunakan, itu bisa berfungsi sebagai jalan masuk ke bagian belakang kapal. Selama penampilan pertama ruangan itu, tanpa ada pasien yang bisa disembuhkan, Chopper terlihat santai di teluk yang sakit. Sebagai dokter kapal, Chopper menganggap kamar sakit itu sebagai kamar pribadinya. Dia juga menyimpan tanda tangannya dari Sogeking yang tergantung di dinding, meskipun itu hanya Usopp yang mengenakan penyamaran, memilih untuk tetap menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan dari petualangannya dan hadiah dari temannya - atau karena dia tidak pernah benar-benar menemukan bahwa Usopp memang Sogeking. Akuarium Bar Kamar ini menyediakan tempat yang bagus untuk menyimpan ikan hidup (untuk makan nanti) dan memiliki dinding kaca yang memungkinkan akuarium untuk dilihat dari lounge yang berdekatan. Akuarium mengelilingi seluruh ruangan dan berfungsi sebagai langit-langit untuk lorong di belakangnya. Untuk mengambil ikan dari akuarium untuk dimakan, seseorang harus menjaring ikan dari lubang palka di lantai dua. Jika itu tidak berhasil, mereka hanya harus menyelam dan mengambilnya sendiri. Di tengah ruangan adalah tiang utama kapal, yang berisi lemari kecil untuk menyimpan alkohol dan alat pengangkut penumpang yang menghubungkan ke dapur di atas. Karena suasana ruangan, Franky mengatakan ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk makan malam. Ketika akuarium pertama kali ditampilkan digunakan, Luffy dan Usopp dengan bodohnya memasukkan hiu, dan sayangnya melahap semua ikan lain di dalam tangki. Ruang energi dari Thousand Sunny dapat dimasukkan melalui tangga di belakang ruangan ini. Perpustakaan, Ruang Kerja, Kamar Mandi, Sarang Gagak, dan Ruang Survei Struktur besar seperti pondok di buritan kapal berisi kamar mandi dan perpustakaan. Di setiap sisi bangunan ini ada lampu besar. Perpustakaan, yang terdiri dari tingkat bawah struktur, adalah ruang melingkar besar dengan banyak rak buku dan jendela serta bangku yang mengelilingi seluruh ruangan. Semua orang kecuali Luffy memiliki buku yang disimpan di sini. Di tengah ruangan adalah meja pemetaan Nami, yang berisi Log Kapal, antara lain. Menuju sisi pelabuhan adalah tangga menuju kamar mandi. Perpustakaan, menurut Nami, adalah "Otak Sunny." Di atas perpustakaan, terletak di bagian seperti loteng gedung, adalah kamar mandi. Dari tangga di perpustakaan, seseorang memasuki kamar mandi depan dengan toilet yang dapat diakses sebelum melewati pintu ke kamar mandi yang sebenarnya. Ini berisi bak mandi yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang ada di Merry. Dalam kata-kata Nami, mandi di sana sementara kapal itu dengan lembut mengayunkan nuansa spa kelas atas. Yang paling utama adalah sarang gagak. Ini adalah gubuk berbentuk kubah dengan beberapa jendela di sekelilingnya. Itu bisa dimasuki dengan memanjat tali yang mengelilingi tiang dan kemudian memanjat tangga melalui lubang di lantai logam sarang. Ini berisi beberapa peralatan teleskopik canggih dan mikrofon. Mikrofon terhubung ke pengeras suara yang terletak di bawah sarang gagak ke belakang, memungkinkan siapa pun di dalam menyampaikan berita dengan cepat kepada para kru di bawah. Sarang gagak juga dapat berfungsi sebagai pusat kebugaran, yang berisi peralatan olahraga seperti dumbel dan memberikan ruang yang luas sehingga bahkan seseorang dari level Zoro dapat berlatih dengan efektif. Seperti perpustakaan, sarang gagak juga dilengkapi bangku di tepinya. Di atas dapur dan ruang makan Thousand Sunny adalah dek observasi. Ini dapat diakses dengan melalui lubang palka dari dapur di bawah, dan itu memberikan akses ke perpustakaan. Sama seperti dek atas Going Merry, itu berisi mikan Nami] dan taman bunga Robin. Itu juga memiliki cerobong asap untuk dapur di bawah ini, kantor cabang Pabrik Usopp, dan, sejak waktu berlalu, kebun Pop Green Usopp. Di bawah geladak, dan di belakang Soldier Dock System, adalah dua kamar yang didedikasikan untuk penelitian dan pengembangan: Pabrik Utama Usopp dan Ruang Pengembangan Senjata Franky. Keduanya lengkap dengan papan gambar dan alat untuk pembuatan cetak biru dan alat untuk penggunaan Topi Jerami dalam waktu dekat. Keduanya dapat diakses dengan menuruni tangga menuju Ruang Energi. Fitur The Thousand Sunny memiliki banyak fitur yang kru] telah lama idamkan, bersama dengan beberapa tambahan bagus Franky ditambahkan sendiri, sebagian besar di antaranya, secara alami, didukung oleh [dan Minuman / Minuman #Cora | Cora]], biasanya dari Ruang Energi kapal. Penambahan ini termasuk Soldier Dock System dan alat internal unik lainnya. Soldier Dock System The adalah sistem khusus yang dibangun di dalam kapal dan diwakili secara eksternal oleh dua lempeng bernomor raksasa, satu di kedua sisi kapal. Ini adalah meja putar yang terdiri dari enam kompartemen yang masing-masing berisi perangkat atau kendaraan khusus untuk penggunaan Topi Jerami. Itu dinamai Soldier Dock System karena kendaraan yang tersimpan di dalamnya, sebagaimana Franky menyebut mereka, tentara Thousand Sunny. *'Channel Zero:' dua kompartemen berisi roda dayung yang mengubah kapal menjadi Paddle-Wheel Sunny. Ini didukung oleh Cola. Roda dapat berputar terbalik dan berfungsi secara independen satu sama lain. Dengan roda ini, heading Thousand Sunny dapat diubah dengan mudah. Ini pertama kali terlihat digunakan dalam manga ketika Franky menggunakannya untuk melewati badai yang mengamuk. di anime, ini pertama kali terlihat digunakan untuk melarikan diri dari ilusi armada Angkatan Laut. Setelah timeskip, roda dayung dilepas untuk memberi ruang bagi Saluran Lima dan Enam . Sebagai gantinya, mesin baru yang kuat telah ditambahkan dan dapat digunakan di bawah kapal, meskipun ini hanya terlihat di anime. *'Channel One:' Berisi Shiro Mokuba I. *'Channel Two:' Berisi Mini Merry II. *'Channel Three:' Berisi Shark Submerge III. *'Channel Four:' Berisi Kurosai FR-U IV, previously home to an inflatable pool. *'Channel Five:' Berisi Brachio Tank V. *'Channel Six:' berisi kolam tiup yang sebelumnya diadakan di Channel Four. Coup de Burst The バースト|Ku do Bāsuto|literally meaning "Burst Blow"}} adalah manuver yang pertama kali terlihat digunakan untuk melarikan diri dari serangan Wakil Laksamana GARP. Pada dasarnya, Sunny menggunakan tiga barel Cola untuk menembakkan meriam raksasa ke bawah dan menerbangkan kapal ke udara sejauh 1 & nbsp; km, sehingga membuat jalan keluar yang bagus. Franky menyebutnya "Perangkat Akselerasi Darurat Luar Biasa." Manuver meniru pelarian Going Merry dari Enies Lobby serta berbagai situasi lain di mana Merry melonjak melintasi langit. Berkat penggunaan Adam Wood dalam konstruksinya, Sunny dapat menahan kekuatan manuver ini tanpa menimbulkan kerusakan. Dalam Arc Pulau Manusia Ikan, ditunjukkan bahwa kekuatan Coup de Burst dapat terbatas pada ledakan yang lebih kecil dalam keadaan darurat atau ketika udara / cora terbatas. Apakah fitur ini ada sebelum timeskip tidak diketahui. Dalam anime, terungkap bahwa Franky merekam instruksi tentang pengoperasian Coup de Burst melalui Tone Dial untuk siapa pun yang tidak terbiasa dengan fungsinya, ketika Nami memberikan dial ke Jinbe selama pelarian dari Whole Cake Island saat dia berjaga. helm. Chicken Voyage adalah manuver yang bisa dilakukan Sunny untuk menghindari serangan dengan cepat. Dengan mengaktifkan alat yang ditemukan di pucuk pimpinan, Thousand Sunny dapat memutar surai rambutnya seperti baling-baling untuk mendorong seluruh kapal mundur. Ini pertama kali terlihat digunakan untuk menghindari serangan oleh Penunggang Ikan Terbang. Gaon Cannon The adalah meriam kuat yang tersembunyi di dalam mulut singa di haluan kapal; meriam itu sendiri mengeluarkan semburan udara yang menyerupai pancaran energi (seperti halnya Goe Goe no Mi yang non-kanonik). Meriam dikendalikan dari sebuah ruangan di dalam haluan itu sendiri. Ini pertama kali digunakan oleh Usopp untuk mengambil sebagian besar Penunggang Ikan Terbang dalam satu tembakan, melenyapkan hampir setengah dari basis Duval sebagai bonus. Satu-satunya kelemahan dari Gaon Cannon adalah bahwa ia menggunakan lima barel kora seluruhnya: tiga untuk menembakkan meriam itu sendiri dan dua untuk menembakkan meriam Coup de Burst di belakang untuk menjaga kapal agar tidak meroket ke belakang (kecuali kru menggunakan meriam dengan maksud untuk meroket ke belakang, seperti jika mereka perlu melarikan diri dari bahaya langsung di depan mereka, maka hanya tiga barel yang habis). Ini berarti bahwa meriam hanya dapat digunakan dengan hemat. Lapisan Setelah timeskip, Thousand Sunny berhasil dilapisi. Lapisan itu secara tidak sengaja dihapus ketika kru tiba di Pulau Manusia Ikan. Itu dilapisi lagi sebelum Bajak Laut Topi Jerami meninggalkan Pulau Fish-Man. Lampiran Balon Selama pertempuran Gyoncorde Plaza, Pulau Fish-Man, sebuah balon besar terlihat terikat pada tiang utama kapal, dan kemudian ke haluan dan buritan, mengambang tepat di atas sarang gagak. Tampaknya memungkinkan untuk penerbangan (diperlukan atau tidaknya Coup de Burst tidak diketahui). Ini adalah gelembung pelapis dengan tali yang melekat pada rok retensi kecil, yang pada dasarnya mengubah Sunny menjadi dirigible. Kebun Usopp Setelah timeskip, Usopp mengatur miliknya di belakang kapal sehingga dia bisa tumbuh dan mengolah pasokannya Pop Green. Riwayat Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc Thousand Sunny pertama kali dibayangkan oleh Franky ketika dia masih muda. Terinspirasi oleh penciptaan mentornya Tom, Oro Jackson, Franky bermimpi membuat sebuah kapal yang akan berlayar di seluruh dunia. Namun, mimpi ini hancur ketika Tom dibawa pergi, ketika Franky menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas penangkapan Tom dan bersumpah untuk tidak pernah membangun kapal lain lagi. Setelah penyerangan di Enies Lobby, mimpi Franky direvitalisasi dan ia memutuskan untuk membuat Topi Jerami sebuah kapal baru untuk menggantikan kapal yang hilang, karena ia merasa berhutang pada mereka untuk hal-hal yang telah terjadi. Dengan Adam Kayu ia telah membeli dengan uang yang dicuri gengnya dari Topi Jerami dan beberapa bantuan dari Yokozuna, Iceburg, Paulie, Peeply Lulu, dan Tilestone, Franky bekerja keras untuk membangun kapal baru. Setelah beberapa hari dan malam kerja di Pulau Scrap, Iceburg mengungkapkan kapal baru ke Topi Jerami. Thousand Sunny pertama kali berlayar setelah Franky bergabung dengan kru dan mereka mengetahui pengejaran Wakil Laksamana Garp. Saat kapal sedang berlayar, kapal GARP muncul di dekatnya. GARP, merasa agak bersalah karena kembali pada kata-katanya setelah mengatakan ia tidak akan menangkap Topi Jerami di Water 7, memutuskan untuk menyerang Thousand Sunny sendirian. Melemparkan bola meriam seperti bola bola satu demi satu, GARP meletakkan serangan ganas di kapal. Setelah Usopp bergabung kembali dengan para kru, mereka memutuskan untuk memberi nama kapal baru sebelum benar-benar memulai perjalanan mereka dan akhirnya menentukan nama yang disarankan oleh Iceburg. As Franky membuat persiapan untuk melarikan diri dari Angkatan Laut yang mengejar, GARP, marah dengan komentar Luffy kepadanya, memutuskan untuk menyerang Thousand Sunny dengan bola besi raksasa lebih besar dari kapal. Tepat ketika bola besi GARP akan membuat dampak, Franky mengaktifkan teknik khusus kapal, '' '' Coup de Burst '' , dan menghancurkan kapal itu dari jalan yang berbahaya.. Dengan Angkatan Laut jauh di belakang dan krunya merayakan di atas kapal, Seribu Sunny berkelana maju dalam perjalanannya. Thriller Bark Saga Thriller Bark Arc Setelah berlayar melintasi lautan selama beberapa waktu, Thousand Sunny dan krunya menemukan sebuah tong yang mengirimkan suar ketika dibuka. Tak lama kemudian, Thousand Sunny tiba-tiba dikelilingi oleh badai yang mengamuk. Franky memulai debutnya roda dayung kapal, memungkinkan kapal untuk melewati badai dan ke Florian Triangle. Kapal berikutnya melewati jalur dengan kerangka kapal hantu berjalan. Kerangka itu, Brook, awalnya menerima tawaran Luffy untuk bergabung dengan kru dan turun untuk makan bersama semua orang. Ketika dia menceritakan kisahnya dan menjelaskan mengapa dia tidak bisa benar-benar bergabung dengan mereka, hantu memasuki ruang makan melalui dinding. Ditemukan bahwa kapal itu ditargetkan oleh Thriller Bark dan terperangkap di dalam dindingnya. Setelah Brook meninggalkan kapal untuk menangani bisnisnya di pulau itu dan beberapa persiapan dilakukan oleh kru, Mini Merry II memulai debutnya dan dikerahkan dari Thousand Sunny's " 'Channel 2' " kompartemen. Setelah beberapa waktu, tepat ketika Topi Jerami di kapal mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mini Merry dan anggota kru di dalamnya, seorang lawan tak terlihat menyelinap di atas kapal dan mulai memusuhi mereka, membuat mereka bingung. Setelah beberapa waktu, Thousand Sunny melayang lebih dekat ke pulau dan terjebak di jaring laba-laba raksasa bersama dengan Mini Merry II dan kapal Brook. Di tengah peristiwa yang terjadi di pulau itu, sekelompok zombie yang dipimpin oleh Perona naik ke Sunny dan menyerbu kapal untuk mencari barang-barang berharga. Selama penyerbuan, zombie meninggalkan tubuh [D. Luffy | Luffy yang tidak sadar, tanpa bayangan, dan sangat dihiasi]], Zoro, dan Sanji di ruang makan. Zombi membawa sebagian besar jatah kapal, hanya menyisakan kekacauan besar, tiga Topi Jerami, dan beberapa makanan yang diawetkan. Setelah beberapa peristiwa di pulau itu, kru lainnya, kecuali Nami, naik ke kapal sekali lagi dan menemukan pemandangan luar biasa. Setelah membangunkan rekan-rekan mereka yang tidak punya bayangan dan mendiskusikan situasi mereka saat ini, Topi Jerami berangkat dari Sunny lagi untuk mengambil kembali apa Gecko Moria, Shichibukai yang memerintah Thriller Bark, dan para pengikutnya telah mencuri. Setelah beberapa peristiwa di pulau itu, Perona dan beberapa tentara zombie dan zombie liar kembali ke kapal. Setelah kehilangan pertarungannya dengan Usopp dan mengamati situasi dayung yang meningkat, Perona panik. Dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan Sunny sebagai alat pelariannya dan memerintahkan beberapa zombie untuk menimbun kapal dengan makanan dan harta dari gudang. Zombie mengisi kapal dengan begitu banyak makanan sehingga tidak ada lagi tempat di lemari es raksasa Sanji. Ketika zombie mempersiapkan kapal untuk liburan Perona, Shichibukai Kuma muncul di atas kapal dan meminta Moria. Ketika pertikaian kecil terjadi antara Kuma dan zombie, Nami tiba kembali di Thousand Sunny dan memperhatikan Perona dan zombie-zombie yang menimbun kapal. Sebelum kedua wanita itu bisa saling berhadapan secara langsung, Kuma turun dari Seribu Cerah dan menyela mereka. Setelah obrolan singkat, Kuma mengirim Perona berlibur menggunakan kekuatan Buah Iblisnya. Zombi diintimidasi dan segera meninggalkan kapal. Nami selamat dari percakapan dengan Kuma, pergi ke Thousand Sunny untuk ganti pakaian, dan kemudian kembali ke Thriller Bark untuk membantu kru lainnya. Dengan itu, Sunny Ribu dibiarkan sepenuhnya penuh dengan makanan dan harta. Setelah Topi Jerami mengalahkan Moria, selamat dari serangan kejam Kuma, dan tidur sepanjang hari, mereka memutuskan untuk menuai manfaat yang ditinggalkan Perona dan zombie-nya pada Thousand Sunny. Dengan muatan harta karun yang besar, mereka memutuskan untuk mengklaimnya sebagai milik mereka dan menggunakannya untuk dana mereka. Adapun makanan juga onboard, mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakannya dalam pesta dengan Asosiasi Korban Thriller Bark untuk merayakan akhirnya mengalahkan Moria. Setelah dua hari berpesta, di mana Topi Jerami akhirnya mendapatkan musisi yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu, Thousand Sunny siap untuk kelanjutan perjalanannya. Dengan beberapa perpisahan dari para kru ke Asosiasi Korban Kulit Thriller, Thousand Sunny menetapkan tujuan awal, Pulau Manusia Ikan: surga bawah laut manusia-ikan dan kaum duyung. Summit War Saga Kepulauan Sabaody Arc Ketika Thousand Sunny melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Pulau Ikan-Man, kapal dan krunya menemukan lebih banyak lagi pemandangan misterius dan spektakuler dari Grand Line. Di antara mereka adalah: badai hujan yang dituangkan dengan permen bukan hujan normal, tanuki laut raksasa, pelangi melingkar, dan beberapa arus ular. Akhirnya, Thousand Sunny mencapai area di mana tujuan selanjutnya seharusnya, persimpangan kedua antara Garis Merah dan Garis Besar. Tidak dapat melanjutkan ke depan dengan Garis Merah di jalannya, dan dengan Log Pose menunjuk langsung di bawah kapal, Topi Jerami memutuskan untuk mengerahkan Shark Submerge III untuk menyelidiki kedalaman di bawah ini. Karena tekanan ekstrim dari kedalaman di bawah, mereka tidak dapat menyelidiki lebih dari lima ribu meter di bawah kapal. Namun, pencarian mereka mengangkat seorang raja laut besar yang mengancam akan menghancurkan Thousand Sunny dan krunya. Ketika makhluk itu dikalahkan, ia meludahkan dua hal yang tiba-tiba mendarat di dek Sunny. Ini adalah Camie, putri duyung, dan Pappag, bintang laut yang berbicara. Dengan penumpang baru ini, awak Sunny dijanjikan hadiah takoyaki yang enak dicicipi. Namun, sebelum mereka dapat diberi hadiah ini, mereka mengetahui bahwa seorang teman Camie dan Pappag baru saja ditangkap oleh Bajak Laut Makro dan Penunggang Ikan Terbang. Mengira bahwa kedua orang ini mungkin tahu jalan ke Pulau Fish-Man, Nami meminta mereka akan menunjukkan pada bajak laut jalan menuju surga bawah laut jika Topi Jerami menyelamatkan teman mereka. Keduanya sepakat untuk menghargai Topi Jerami seperti itu, bersama dengan janji takoyaki. Dengan ini, Thousand Sunny diarahkan ke pangkalan Penunggang Ikan Terbang dengan bantuan dari sekolah ikan yang dipanggil oleh Camie. Tepat ketika kapal itu mendekati pangkalan, sekolah ikan yang memimpin Topi Jerami tiba-tiba melarikan diri, setelah merasakan kehadiran Penunggang Ikan Terbang. Benar saja, para pembalap segera menyergap kapal dan mulai menyerang dari atas ikan terbang raksasa mereka. Meskipun pertempuran antara Topi Jerami dan pengendara terjadi, para pengendara tiba-tiba mundur secepat mereka tiba. Setelah berlayar beberapa saat setelah serangan terakhir Flying Fish Rider, Thousand Sunny segera mencapai markas mereka. Meskipun tampaknya kosong pada saat kedatangan kecuali Hatchan, musuh sebelumnya dan teman yang ditangkap dari teman perjalanan baru Topi Jerami, para kru menduga pengendara sedang merencanakan penyergapan. Dugaan mereka segera diverifikasi dan pertempuran antara Topi Jerami dan Penunggang Ikan Terbang di pangkalan. Ketika mayoritas Topi Jerami bertempur di Thousand Sunny, beberapa hal terjadi. Di antara ini khususnya adalah wahyu bahwa bos Penunggang Ikan Terbang, Duval, memiliki wajah yang sama dengan poster buronan Sanji dan yang dendamnya terhadap Sanji adalah alasan mengapa ia dan orang-orangnya menyerang Topi Jerami dengan sangat keras. Ketika pertempuran melawan Duval dan anak buahnya berlanjut, Penunggang Ikan Terbang memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan Thousand Sunny dengan menjatuhkan jangkar besar di kapal. Namun melalui upaya Franky dan Usopp, kapal lolos dari serangan dan bukannya meledakkan pangkalan Flying Fish Rider dengan serangan sendiri dari Gaon Cannon. Topi Jerami akhirnya mengalahkan Penunggang Ikan Terbang dengan Sanji menata ulang wajah Duval dengan rentetan tendangan. Setelah masalah ini diselesaikan, Thousand Sunny dikemudikan menuju Kepulauan Sabaody di mana solusi untuk sampai ke Pulau Fish-Man dapat ditemukan. Setelah sedikit hadiah dari Hatchan dan terima kasih dari Duval untuk wajah baru, kru Thousand Sunny diberitahu bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk sampai ke Pulau Fish-Man adalah dengan melapisi kapal dengan resin dari Yarukiman Mangrove dari Kepulauan Sabaody. Mempelajari hal ini, Topi Jerami mengarahkan kapal ke hutan bakau dan turun di Grove 41 untuk menemukan teman mekanik pelapis Hatchan, Silvers Rayleigh, untuk melapisi kapal. Namun, melalui serangkaian peristiwa yang tidak terduga, para kru Thousand Sunny akhirnya menimbulkan keributan besar. Untungnya di tengah kekacauan yang mereka sebabkan, kru menemukan mekanik. Setelah mendapat bantuan Rayleigh, kapal siap untuk dilapisi. Namun karena kekacauan yang disebabkan kru, bakau tidak lagi aman. Mempertimbangkan jumlah pasukan Marinir dan seorang Marinir Laksamana yang dikirim ke hutan bakau untuk membersihkan kekacauan, para kru memutuskan untuk sementara meninggalkan Seribu Cerah di tangan Rayleigh. Mengetahui bahwa tinggal di kapal saat ini hanya akan membawa masalah sementara mekanik memodifikasi dia, kru berpikir yang terbaik untuk menunggu di bakau saat mekanik melakukan pekerjaannya. Memberi kru Kartu Vivre nya karena dia akan membawa Thousand Sunny ke tempat lain, Rayleigh berjanji untuk mengembalikan kapal setelah tiga hari kerja. Di tengah-tengah modifikasi kapal, mekanik pelapis meninggalkan kapal dalam perawatan Rosy Life Riders di Grove 41 untuk menyelamatkan Topi Jerami dari Kizaru. Meskipun keterlibatan Rayleigh, Topi Jerami diledakkan oleh Kuma ke lokasi yang berbeda. Dengan krunya pergi, Thousand Sunny ditinggalkan dalam perawatan Rayleigh dan Rosy Life Riders sampai Topi Jerami bisa kembali. Setelah Pertempuran Marineford, karena Luffy terungkap sebagai putra Revolusioner Dragon, Thousand Sunny diserang oleh berbagai orang seperti Monyet Kopi. Namun untungnya, Duval dan anak buahnya menangkis mereka sebaik mungkin. Kuma tiba di Sabaody dengan satu misi: melindungi Thousand Sunny. Setelah Duval dan Hatchan terluka serius selama pertempuran dengan Marinir, Kuma mengambil alih sebagai pelindung. Fish-Man Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc Dua tahun kemudian, Franky kembali ke kapal dan Bartholomew Kuma, setelah memenuhi misinya mempertahankan kapal, meninggalkan Kepulauan. Dengan reuni Topi Jerami yang direncanakan di Sabaody datang, Rayleigh melapisi kapal. Perlahan tapi pasti, kru Seribu Sunny kembali ke Sabaody. Setelah kembali ke kapal, Franky memodifikasinya dengan apa yang diperolehnya dari lab Vegapunk. Kapal juga memiliki karung apung yang diletakkan di bawahnya, sehingga ia tidak akan tenggelam begitu dilapisi. Gelembung, yang disebabkan oleh Franky mengarahkan udara di dalam kantong yang terbentuk di sekitar geladak kapal, memungkinkan Topi Jerami bernafas saat kapal tenggelam. Kapal pergi di bawah air dan kru menuju Pulau Fish-Man. Fish-Man Island Arc Saat kapal sedang bepergian di bawah air, ia diserang oleh Bajak Laut Caribou. Caribou dengan cepat melompat ke atas kapal. Sebelum Bajak Laut Caribou lainnya dapat mengikuti, rombongan mereka, Momoo, lari ketakutan setelah melihat Nami, Sanji, dan Luffy, meninggalkan Caribou di Thousand Sunny. Setelah Topi Jerami mengikat Caribou dan melakukan perjalanan ke Air Terjun Bawah Air, Thousand Sunny berlari ke the kraken. Kapal menuruni air terjun setelah Monster Trio mengalahkan kraken dan terpisah. Setelah mencapai 7000 meter di bawah permukaan laut, kapal itu berada di Dunia Bawah Laut. Sunny pergi melalui wilayah gelap dunia bawah laut sampai dia menemukan wilayah vulkanik laut dalam. Di sana, Sunny bertemu ikan pemancing raksasa, umibozu, Flying Dutchman, dan Vander Decken IX. Sebelum umibozu menjatuhkan Sunny, kraken yang baru dijinakkan itu mengalahkan raksasa itu. Ketika gunung berapi bawah laut mulai meletus, Kraken (sekarang bernama Surume) membawa kapal menjauh dari letusan dan melompat ke parit. Setelah mencapai 10.000 meter di bawah permukaan laut, kapal akhirnya tiba di Pulau Fish-Man. Topi Jerami bertemu Hammond, anggota Bajak Laut Manusia-Manusia Baru dan sekelompok monster laut. Hammond memberi kru dua opsi: bergabung dengan Bajak Laut Ikan-Manusia Baru atau membiarkan kapal mereka tenggelam. Luffy menolak Hammond dan si manusia ikan bersiap untuk menyerang. Franky mengaktifkan Coup de Burst dan Sunny terbang melalui gelembung yang mengelilingi Pulau Fish-Man. Segera setelah itu, kapal kehilangan lapisan dan kru dipisahkan sementara kapal jatuh ke arus yang menyapu dia ke Hutan Laut di mana ia tetap saat sedang diungsikan kembali oleh adik Tom, Sarang. 1148/5000 Saat eksekusi raja semakin dekat, Topi Jerami bergerak. Thousand Sunny terbang ke Gyoncorde Plaza dan Franky menembakkan Meriam Gaon ke Bajak Laut Manusia Ikan Baru. Kapal mendarat di alun-alun, dan Topi Jerami dan Jinbe berdiri di depannya, siap untuk berperang. Usopp, Chopper, Nami, dan Pappag masuk ke Dock Soldier Four saat Franky bersiap untuk mengungkapkan salah satu senjata terbaru Sunny. Setelah mengalahkan Bajak Laut Manusia Ikan Baru, dan pemulihan Luffy, bajak laut Topi Jerami "melarikan diri" dari alun-alun di Sunny, menggunakan alat gelembung mengambang, sebelum mereka diakui sebagai pahlawan, dengan Shirahoshi dan [Megalo ]] mengikuti mereka. Mereka dengan cepat ditemukan dan seluruh kru, dengan kapal mereka pergi ke Istana Ryugu untuk jamuan makan. Setelah pesta itu, Topi Jerami berangkat dari Pulau Fish-Man, tetapi tidak sebelum Shirahoshi hampir membuat kapal itu sedih untuk menghentikan mereka. Setelah berjanji untuk berhenti menjadi cengeng (dalam pertukaran mengunjungi dunia permukaan di bawah perlindungan dan bimbingan mereka) pada saat mereka bertemu, Putri Duyung melepaskan Thousand Sunny, yang kemudian berlayar keluar dari gelembung pulau. Untuk membantu kapal melayang ke permukaan, Franky melepaskan beberapa balok kayu Kuuigosu untuk naik. Ketika mereka pergi lebih tinggi Luffy, Zoro dan Usopp pergi "memancing," menangkap 3 ikan laut besar, yang mulai menenggelamkan kapal dengan berat mereka. Namun ikan itu ditarik ke air bawah laut yang kuat,] menyeret Thousand Sunny dengan itu. Syukurlah, sebelum berakhir terlalu jauh tentunya, mereka menabrak Pulau Paus. Brook mulai memainkan beberapa musik saat melihat pod besar. Paus, menghargai musiknya, memberi tumpangan ke permukaan, menerobos ke Dunia Baru. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc Setelah melihat sekeliling mereka, dan melihat lautan api, mereka mencoba untuk membawa hasil tangkapan mereka, untuk menemukannya sudah terbakar. Melihat bahwa beberapa ikan lain yang melayang ke permukaan telah dibakar sampai ke tulang, para kru khawatir bahwa Sunny mungkin berakhir dengan cara yang sama, tetapi Franky menyatakan sebaliknya. Setelah menerima S.O.S. message dari pulau terdekat tanpa reaksi dari Log Pose, para kru menuju ke sana. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp dan Robin naik Mini-Merry II dan mendekati pulau itu, melewati dinding api, berkat teknik baru Nami. Kapal kemudian berlabuh barat daya pulau, menunggu kembalinya rekan-rekan mereka. Namun, kapal itu ditumpangi oleh empat penyusup misterius, dan gas tidur dilepaskan, menetralkan anggota kru yang tersisa, yang (dengan pengecualian Brook) kemudian diculik. Kapal itu dibawa ke sisi beku pulau itu, di mana sisa kru (minus Brook) dibawa ke fasilitas. Setelah gas tidur menghilang, Brook mengalahkan para penyusup yang menjaga kapal dan memanggil kelompok Luffy untuk memberitahukan situasinya. Setelah meninggalkan Punk Hazard, Franky menjelaskan bahwa dia mengendarai Sunny melalui saluran air di sebelah fasilitas penelitian dan pergi ke laut untuk mengambil Mini-Merry II, yang tertinggal di sisi terbakar di pulau itu. Dressrosa Arc by Jora.]] Para kru, ditemani oleh Kin'emon, Momonosuke, dan Trafalgar Law, serta sandera Caesar Clown mereka, akhirnya mencapai Dressrosa. Mereka dibagi menjadi tiga tim, dengan Brook, Nami, Chopper dan Momonosuke bertugas menjaga kapal. Sementara semuanya tampak berjalan baik, mereka mendengar suara dan suara-suara dari kamar kecil pria. Suara itu milik Jora, anggota Donquixote Pirates, yang ditugaskan menyabot upaya kelompok, serta menangkap Momonosuke. Menggunakan Buah Iblisnya power, ia mengubah kamar kecil pria menjadi seni abstrak, dan segera melakukan hal yang sama pada Nami, Chopper, Brook dan Momonosuke. Mereka melarikan diri dari kapal, mencoba memancing Jora menjauh darinya, tetapi tidak berhasil, karena Jora mengubah Thousand Sunny menjadi karya seni, membuatnya tidak bisa berlayar. Namun, Topi Jerami berhasil mengalahkan bawahan Jora, serta menghancurkan kapal selamnya, yang memaksa pertempuran untuk kembali ke Sunny. Kapal dan krunya akhirnya kembali normal, ketika Brook menipu Jora untuk berpikir bahwa dia ada di sisinya sebelum mengalahkan "artis". Ketika kapal mendekati Green Bit untuk mengambil kru dan sekutu mereka, mereka disambut oleh pemandangan mengerikan Doflamingo yang terbang ke arah mereka. Namun, sebelum kedua pihak bisa melakukan apa pun, Sanji mencegat Shichibukai. Sayangnya, koki itu mudah dikalahkan, tetapi tepat ketika Sanji akan terbunuh, Law berhasil menyelamatkannya, menyetornya dan Caesar di Thousand Sunny. Setelah mengambil hatinya sendiri dari kapal, Law menyarankan awak untuk pergi Zou. Meskipun para kru awalnya menolak, setelah menyaksikan kekuatan Laksamana Issho, yang hampir menghancurkan Sunny, mereka pergi. Menasihati para kru untuk melarikan diri ke suatu tempat tanpa awan, karena Doflamingo tidak dapat mengejar mereka sebaliknya, mantan Shichibukai meninggalkan kapal, mengambil Jora sebagai sandera, sebelum Thousand Sunny meledakkan pergi dengan Coup de Burst. elompok di Thousand Sunny kemudian terlibat dalam panggilan konferensi dengan kelompok Luffy dan Franky. Karena semua orang dibesarkan untuk mempercepat tentang peristiwa di Dressrosa, diputuskan bahwa Topi Jerami akan meluncurkan serangan skala penuh untuk menjatuhkan Keluarga Donquixote. Sama seperti Sanji memutuskan bahwa kru harus kembali untuk mendukung yang lain (banyak yang mencemaskan yang lain di atas Sunny), tragedi menyerang di akhir Luffy dengan Doflamingo dan Issho mengalahkan Hukum. Sebuah kapal bajak laut besar milik Big Mom muncul di depan Sunny, berniat menangkap Caesar, yang, ternyata, telah menipu dana penelitian dari Yonko. Nami menjelaskan kepada Luffy bahwa, untuk tidak memastikan bahwa Law tidak mengorbankan hidupnya dengan sia-sia, mereka perlu mempertahankan Caesar dan Momonosuke serta menghancurkan pabrik SMILE. Agar itu terjadi, Thousand Sunny harus mencapai Zou dengan mereka berdua. Ketika Luffy memberikan persetujuannya, Sanji meminta izin untuk menembak balik Bajak Laut Big Mom, yang mendapat persetujuan kapten mereka. Yonko Saga Heart of Gold Saat kru sedang memancing, mereka melihat seorang gadis "tidak sadar" mengendarai kadal yang berlari di permukaan air. Setelah membawanya, dia mengungkapkan namanya adalah Myskina Olga, dan setelah mengetahui bahwa dia tahu di mana pulau legendaris Alchemi berada, di mana harta mistik Emas Murni terletak, kru segera bersiap-siap untuk petualangan. Namun, mereka segera diserang oleh Bajak Laut Harta Karun, yang juga ingin menggunakan Olga untuk menemukan Emas Murni. Setelah perjuangan singkat, Olga tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cincinnya, yang berisi sepotong kecil Emas Murni, yang pada gilirannya memanggil ikan sepak bola raksasa Bonbori. Saat monster laut mulai menelan kapal-kapal, Franky mempersiapkan Thousand Sunny untuk Coup de Burst untuk menghindarinya. Namun, setelah mengetahui bahwa Alchemi, dan sepotong besar Emas Murni, keduanya terletak di dalam ikan raksasa, mereka membuat wajah dan berlayar kembali ke mulutnya. Namun, bajak laut harta mengikuti mereka dan mereka berusaha menggunakan kapal mereka untuk menabrak Seribu Sunny ke dalam uvula raksasa Bonbori. Mereka berhasil menghindarinya, terima kasih kepada Luffy, namun upayanya juga membuatnya jatuh ke air. Olga kemudian melompat dari kapal dengan Elizabeth untuk menyelamatkannya. Pada titik tertentu, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin dan Brook juga terpisah dari kapal, memungkinkan Mad Treasure untuk menangkap mereka. Thousand Sunny sendiri melewati perut pertama Bonbori, dan terus berlayar ke perut kedua, di mana kru yang tersisa menariknya ke daratan agar Franky memperkuat lambung kapal, yang dikorosi oleh asam pencernaan monster laut itu, dengan beberapa goresan logam yang tergeletak di sekitar. Luffy kemudian melanjutkan Chavez bersama Zoro, Sanji dan Myskina Acier (yang telah terdampar di pulau itu dalam perut pertama Bonbori selama 200 tahun terakhir sampai Luffy datang), meninggalkan Franky untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan sendiri. Dia kemudian berlayar Sunny ke perut Bonbori, di mana pulau Alchemi berada, untuk menjemput sisa kru. Namun, selama pertempuran terakhir Luffy dengan Mad Treasure, mereka akhirnya memberi Bonbori sakit perut besar, memaksa ikan sepak bola raksasa memuntahkan. Seribu Cerah membawa semua Topi Jerami, ditambah Olga, Elizabeth menggunakan aliran yang disebabkan oleh tenunan Bonbori yang kering untuk mempercepat ke mulutnya, lalu menggunakan Coup de Burst untuk terbang keluar dari mulutnya tepat pada saat regurgitasi. Para kru kemudian membuat pelabuhan di sebuah pulau, di mana mereka mungkin menghilangkan bala bantuan logam, dan menjatuhkan Kadal Air, serta dua Myskina. Ketika mereka berlayar, Nami mengungkapkan bahwa dia mencuri undangan ke Gran Tesoro dari Mad Treasure sementara dia ditawan, dan setelah mendengar tentang hiburan yang disediakan, Luffy dengan cepat membuat keputusan dan memerintahkan Seribu Cerah untuk berlayar di sana. One Piece Film: Gold Episode 0 Thousand Sunny berlayar menuju Gran Tesoro, mengikuti Kartu Vivre. Ketika mereka melakukannya, Topi Jerami mendirikan lapangan voli (dengan Nami dan Chopper menghadap Rodin dan Franky) dan barbekyu. hei, lalu buat cincin sumo, dengan Luffy yang pertama berhadapan melawan Usopp dalam pertempuran lelucon, dan kemudian Franky dalam pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Mereka terus bermain-main sampai matahari terbenam. Namun, saat langit berubah gelap, Topi Jerami melihat cahaya baru di cakrawala, yang dikonfirmasikan Nami adalah Gran Tesoro. Luffy lalu memerintahkan Sunny untuk langsung menuju ke sana. One Piece Film: Gold Thosand Sunny berlayar langsung melewati gerbang di haluan Gran Tesoro, di mana ia ditutupi dengan serpihan emas dengan lembut. Ketika mereka melihat jalan keluar ke gerbang, Luffy memerintahkan Coup de Burst, untuk membawa mereka sepanjang jalan, dengan Sunny melompat ke area teluk. Namun, Thousand Sunny segera mendapat kecaman dari Long Long Pirates, yang ingin merampok Topi Jerami, karena mereka sendiri kehilangan semua uang mereka di kasino. Topi Jerami dengan cepat mengalahkan mereka, dan kemudian merapat kapal di dalam Gran Tesoro, sebelum turun. Setelah Topi Jerami mengalahkan Gild Tesoro dan antek-anteknya, hitung mundur terdengar melalui Gran Tesoro, menunjukkan urutan penghancuran diri, memaksa bajak laut untuk melarikan diri di Sunny. Pada akhirnya pada akhirnya, itu menjadi gertakan dari sekutu sementara mereka, Carina, tetapi sebelum Topi Jerami bisa memikirkannya lebih lama, mereka mulai menerima tembakan dari kapal-kapal Angkatan Laut yang dikirim untuk mengamankan World Noble s. Topi Jerami kemudian berlayar di Thousand Sunny, dengan Angkatan Laut mengejar. Zou Arc Para kru berhasil lolos dari Bajak Laut Big tanpa Thousand Sunny mendapatkan kerusakan yang terlihat. Sunny kemudian berlabuh di Zou, menaruhnya di kaki Zunisha, di mana ia diseret saat bergerak, sementara para kru berangkat untuk menemukan sekutu baru mereka. Setelah kekalahan Doflamingo, Luffy dan kelompoknya tiba di Zou dan menemukan Thousand Sunny. Ketika Kin'emon dan Kanjuro dipisahkan dari kelompok selama pendakian ke Zou, mereka beristirahat di kapal sampai hari berikutnya. Setelah Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance terbagi menjadi empat kelompok. Dengan Sanji diculik oleh Big Mom Pirates, tim pengambilan, yang terdiri dari Luffy, Nami, Chopper dan Brook of the Straw Hats, Pekoms yang terluka dari Big Mom Pirates (yang mereka butuhkan untuk memandu jalan) dan Pedro dari Guardian Mokomo Dukedom dibuat. Kelompok itu diseret keluar dari gajah oleh Luffy, di mana mereka turun ke Thousand Sunny untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Whole Cake Island. Namun, tak lama setelah mereka memulai pelayaran mereka, kru menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki penumpang gelap dalam bentuk Wortel dari Pasukan Inuarashi Musketeer, yang ingin bergabung dengan mereka untuk bertualang. Karena sudah terlambat untuk kembali, dan dengan janji tulus dari Carrot untuk berguna, Thousand Sunny melanjutkan perjalanannya. Akhirnya, muncul masalah siapa yang akan memasak, dengan Luffy yang menjadi sukarelawan (karena dia tidak mau membayar Nami untuk melakukannya). Kapal kemudian dikunjungi oleh Coo Berita yang membawa berita yang mengalihkan perhatian Luffy dari masakannya. Sayangnya ini menyebabkan kapal-kapal dapur dibakar. Sebelum kru bisa melakukan apa-apa, badai muncul, yang akhirnya memadamkan api. Kemudian, kru mengambil bagian dalam memasak menjijikkan luffy, mendorong mereka untuk memutuskan untuk memasak hidangan baru. Namun, ketika mereka memeriksa toko makanan, mereka menemukan bahwa mereka semua kosong, dengan Luffy mengaku telah menggunakannya dan kemudian membuang "kegagalan". Marine Rookie Arc Dengan para kru yang kelaparan dan memutuskan untuk mencari ikan untuk makanan mereka, tim memutuskan untuk berhenti di pulau dalam perjalanan, meskipun Pekom memberi nasehat karena lokasinya sebenarnya adalah Marinir pangkalan. Thousand Sunny kemudian berlabuh jauh dari pulau itu, dengan Pekoms dan Pedro tinggal di kapal, sementara sisanya menyusup ke pulau di Shark Submerge III. Kelompok itu kemudian berhasil kembali ke kapal setelah mencuri jatah dari pangkalan Marinir, tetapi akhirnya mengkonsumsi semuanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Arc Pulau Whole Cake Sunny butuh beberapa hari untuk mencapai Tanah Totto, melewati Laut Panas-Panas dalam proses. Setelah memasuki Totto Land, itu langsung dikenali oleh Bajak Laut Big Mom, dan berlabuh di Pulau Cacao. Selama waktu ini, Bajak Laut Fire Tank naik ke Sunny dan menculik Pekom, yang menjaga. Tim Pengambilan Sanji kemudian kembali dan mengambil Sunny pada rute rahasia ke Pulau Kue Utuh. Pada malam hari, Sunny menjadi terjebak di lautan mizuame padat, dan Tim Pengambilan Sanji harus bertarung dengan segerombolan semut yang berusaha melahap kapal. Pagi berikutnya, tim mengarungi Sunny ke pantai barat daya Pulau Kue Utuh, tempat mereka merapat. 369/5000 Dua hari kemudian, setelah Tim Pengambilan Sanji menabrak pesta teh mereka dan berusaha membantu membunuh Big Mom, Bajak Laut Big Mom mengirim satu skuadron untuk menunggu di Sunny untuk menyergap tim. Ketika Chopper dan Brook datang ke Sunny, mereka melawan Bajak Laut Big Mom untuk mengambil kembali kapal itu, dan pertempuran itu menimbulkan kerusakan pada kapal. Setelah sisa Tim Pengambilan Sanji kembali ke kapal, Perospero menjebak kapal dengan permen untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri sampai Pedro menyerangnya dengan ledakan bunuh diri. Dengan Sunny dibebaskan, kapal dan tim di dalamnya lolos dari cengkeraman Big Mom dan Whole Cake Island dengan Coup de Burst. Sunny kemudian dikejar oleh armada Kapal Tarte dan Big Mom, yang sedang berjalan di laut dengan bantuan jalan permen Perospero. Sementara Kapal Tarte menembakkan meriam mereka ke Sunny, Charlotte Joscarpone dan Charlotte Mascarpone menembakkan panah api ke kapal melalui salah satu cermin. Akhirnya, Big Mom menciptakan homie gelombang besar untuk menelan Sunny. Jinbe kemudian menyelamatkan kapal dari kehancuran dengan menggunakan keahliannya sebagai juru mudi untuk mengarahkan kapal ke "Ruang Hijau". Setelah lolos dari malapetaka tertentu, Nami memecahkan semua cermin di Sunny untuk mencegah Bajak Laut Big Mom di dalam Mirro-World dari invasi dan Sunny melanjutkan ke Pulau Cacao. Namun, Sunny sekali lagi dikejar oleh Big Mom dan armadanya. Setelah memanggil Zeus dan Prometheus kembali ke sisinya, Big Mom menyerbu Sunny di atas Zeus dan mendarat di kapal. Sebelum Jinbe menjatuhkannya dari kapal dengan Fish-Man Karate, dia menimbulkan kerusakan pada Sunny saat mencari kue pernikahan yang dia idam-idamkan. Setelah Topi Jerami menangkap Zeus, Big Mom melanjutkan mengejar kapal sambil menaiki Prometheus. The Sunny was saved from certain destruction when the Nostra Castello tiba dengan kue pengganti. Meninggalkan kue di tangan Bege, Sanji kembali ke Sunny ketika Fire Tank Pirates memikat Big Mom pergi. Sementara masih dikejar oleh armada Smoothie, Sunny menuju Pulau Cacao untuk mengambil Luffy. Ketika Germa 66 menyerang Bajak Laut Big Mom di Pulau Cacao, Luffy dan Sanji kembali ke Sunny saat melewati pelabuhan pulau. sebelum Sunny bisa pergi jauh dari pulau itu, kapal itu diserang oleh Queen Mama Chanter. Namun, sebelum kapal Topi Jerami dapat dihancurkan, Wadatsumi mengubahnya dengan kapal Bajak Laut Sun dan menyembunyikan Sunny di mulutnya. Wadatsumi mencoba berenang jauh dari Bajak Laut Big Mom tetapi Oven menyerangnya dengan kemampuan panasnya, memaksa Wadatsumi memuntahkan Sunny. Saat Bajak Laut Sun menahan musuh, Sunny menjauh dari Pulau Cacao. Dengan Bajak Laut Big Mom tidak dapat mengejar, Sunny berhasil lolos dari Totto Land. Arc Negeri Wano Topi Jerami (dan Carrot) berusaha memperbaiki Thousand Sunny sebaik mungkin ketika mereka tanpa sadar memasuki perairan Negara Wano. Di sana, mereka segera menghadapi fenomena cuaca yang tidak biasa, ditumpangi oleh kabuki-gurita, dan diombang-ambingkan oleh sebuah sekolah ikan karper besar di sepanjang jalan. Setelah melewati sungai, Luffy menggunakan carps untuk menarik kapal ke air terjun, tetapi diseret ke dalam pusaran air segera setelah mereka mencapai puncak. Sanji membawa yang lain ke tempat yang aman, tetapi ketika Luffy berusaha untuk meninggalkan kapal, kabuki-gurita meraihnya, mengakibatkan dia dan Sunny ditelan oleh pusaran air. Luffy dan Sunny kemudian mandi di pantai di Kuri. Segera setelah Luffy bangun, kapal ditabrak oleh Komainu, yang kemudian diikuti oleh babon serta dua anggota Bajak Laut Beast dengan seorang gadis yang ditangkap bernama O-Tama. Setelah Luffy mengalahkan dua pengintai Beasts Pirates dan menyelamatkan gadis itu, dia menyembunyikan Sunny di tempat yang aman sebelum menuju ke rumah O-Tama. Masalah Penamaan Nama Thousand Sunny adalah nama yang disarankan oleh Iceburg yang menggambarkan sebuah kapal seterang matahari yang akan dengan ceria berlayar melalui seribu lautan. Namun, sebelum kapal dinamai demikian, beberapa nama lain disarankan oleh kru (most by Luffy, and most involving the word "lion"). Nama-nama ini termasuk yang berikut ini: * : Saran pertama Luffy untuk nama kapal. Luffy menyarankan '''Beruang Hitam Beruang Kutub Singa Harimau' di dub FUNimation. * : Harimau!! Serigala!! Saran kedua Lion Luffy untuk nama kapal. Luffy menyarankan '' 'Super Wolf Gorilla Bear' '' di dub FUNimation. * : Saran ketiga Luffy untuk nama kapal. * : Saran keempat Luffy untuk nama kapal. Luffy menyarankan'Dandelion Lion Dandy Bear yang tak tertahankan' di dub FUNimation. * : Saran Zoro untuk nama kapal. Zoro menyarankan '' Big Boss Lionel '' 'di pangkat FUNimation. * : Saran Robin untuk nama kapal. Robin menyarankan '' 'Makhluk Kegelapan' '' dalam pangkat FUNimation. * :Saran Sanji sendiri untuk nama kapal. * :Nama yang dimaksudkan Franky untuk memanggil kapal. Masalah penamaan ini juga mempengaruhi penggemar dan pembaca sama sebelum kapal itu benar-benar dinamai. Banyak yang beranggapan bahwa nama kapal itu " King of Beasts" karena komentar Iceburg bahwa Raja Bajak Laut harus naik kapal dengan tema raja semua binatang, singa. Dalam Bab 489 dan 495, serta di Strong World, Brook menyebut Sunny "Lion-Chan", Chagrin Franky. Penampilan lainnya Rumah Pantai Thousand Sunny Untuk memperingati 10 tahun One Piece, sebuah rumah pantai khusus diciptakan di Kamakura. Rumah pantai yang dimaksud dibuat menyerupai Seribu Cerah. Rumah pantai berisi berbagai atraksi terkait One Piece dan berfungsi sebagai museum. One Piece 20th x Kyoto event.]] During the event art show "NUE" a Japanese style painting of the Thousand Sunny near Yo was shown. Merchandise Action Figure Thousand Sunny disajikan dalam beberapa seri barang dagangan, termasuk One Piece Wobbling Pirate Ship Collection dan One Piece Super Ship Collection. Tambahan *Selama perjalanan Thousand Sunny ke Pulau Ikan-Man setelah memutar di Thriller Bark, ia menemukan beberapa fenomena lebih dari Grand Line, banyak berdasarkan permainan kata-kata dan mitologi Jepang: **Ketika kapal melewati badai hujan yang menuangkan permen bukannya hujan, permainan kata yang digunakan adalah "ame". Bergantung pada bagaimana itu ditulis, kata Jepang "ame" dapat berarti 'hujan' (雨) atau 'permen' (飴). Dengan demikian ada permainan kata-kata ketika Topi Jerami menyatakan permen jatuh bukannya hujan di Jepang. Mereka pada dasarnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang jatuh bukan hal lain yang terdengar sama dalam bahasa Inggris (meskipun penekanannya diberikan pada vokal yang berbeda, "A" untuk 'hujan' dan "E" untuk 'permen'). **Nama Raja Laut raksasa yang mereka temui juga merupakan pelesetan. berarti "berang-berang" dalam bahasa Jepang; namun, Seaking yang mereka temui adalah representasi yang lebih literal dari namanya. **Pelangi melingkar dan arus ular berasal dari mitologi dan cerita rakyat Jepang kuno. Pada zaman kuno, Jepang sering mengaitkan pelangi sebagai pertanda buruk yang menandakan kedatangan ular. Adegan di mana Topi Jerami melihat pelangi melingkar sebelum tiba-tiba bertemu arus ular didasarkan pada mitos ini. *Thousand Sunny diperlihatkan melakukan kesalahan wajah yang mirip dengan kesalahan wajah yang dilakukan Going Merry ketika para kru memasuki situasi berbahaya. *Figur singa Singa Cerah yang dikira sebagai bunga matahari adalah bagian dari lelucon yang melibatkan bunga matahari dan singa. Lelucon itu pertama kali muncul dengan pakaian Nami ketika dia masih muda. Gaun itu awalnya memiliki desain bunga matahari, tetapi Bell-mère menjahit beberapa mata dan mulut untuk menjadikannya singa.. Gag ini juga ditampilkan dalam sampul depan sebuah bab dengan Zoro mencoba menangkap seekor singa yang bersembunyi di belakangnya di antara sekelompok bunga matahari. *Penampilan pertama The Thousand Sunny di lagu intro adalah di Jungle P, dan sejak itu muncul di setiap lagu. **Beberapa lagu intro menampilkan Sunny menggunakan Coup de Burst; namun, Angkat Tangan! menunjukkannya melakukan kesalahan saat layar masih turun. *Thousand Sunny sepenuhnya dibangun pada tanggal 25 Maret. Refrensi Tautan Eksternal *Thousand Sunny – Artikel Wikipedia tentang Thousand Sunny. *Thousand Sunny - Artikel Ensiklopedia One Piece Jerman tentang Thousand Sunny. *Brig Sloop – Artikel wikipedia tentang jenis kapal yang didasarkan pada Thousand Sunny. *Kotatsu – Artikel Wikipedia tentang perapian tradisional Jepang di kamar anak laki-laki. *Kotatsu - Artikel tentang perapian tradisional Jepang di kamar anak laki-laki. *Kamakura, Kanagawa – Artikel Wikipedia tentang Kamakura di mana Rumah Pantai berada. Navigasi Situs fr:Thousand Sunny it:Thousand Sunny ca:Thousand Sunny zh:千陽號 es:Thousand Sunny pl:Thousand Sunny Kategori:Kapal Kategori:Bajak Laut Topi Jerami Kategori:Kapal Bajak Laut